


An Infinity

by SassySatan666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blame Tumblr With Me, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Implied Relationships, It's Technically a Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, To gay or not to gay, What Have I Done, different style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666
Summary: They were both destroyed, both broken. But at least they have each other.





	An Infinity

In the desert, darkness surrounds him. 

Sand hits his eyes and tears fall.

Awoken from his dream, the gun lays against his chest.

He pretends he’s heartless - the gun breathes with him.

Flames flash in his eyes, though it leaves him exposed and frozen.

He was fragile and broken, just like the body on the pavement.

And now he’s more broken. Somehow he’s more broken.

The gun clicks a response, prepared to leave it’s goodbyes with the owner.

He hesitates, and the gun falls from the castle.

Rain pours and he falls into another sleep; more permanent this time.

_ 2 years. _

 

His heartbeat pounds numbly, the needle sharp in his hands.

The thing he misses most is in his hands, and fire flashes in his eyes.

He’s fragile and frozen, just like the body on the floor.

The gun took away his friend, and the needle would do the same with him.

Prickles of a red waterfall emerge, and now he’s broken.

More broken than before.

His arm falls to his side, his farewell in his veins.

A smile flickers to his face as something he had wanted to see had emerged.

Blood in his hair, the vision smiles, beckoning him closer.

He accepts the release.

_ 3 years. _

 

He lost every fight: every fight he chose.

But the shadow was next to him.

The dark was a blanket, and so was the bullet.

_ 2 years. _

 

Every lie of two years bit him.

The promises went spoken, but were ultimately destroyed.

He was as broken as his vows.

_ 3 years. _

 

Their weapons are at their side, trembling hands gripping it weakly.

Their goodbyes are loaded, the safety and cap off.

Their minds want to see the other one last time, but this is the only way.

_ Infinity. _

 

They choose their battles, they break their promises.

They lose their fights, they lose their will.

They lose eachother, but that’s not true.

_ Infinity. _

 

Maybe it’s a wish, maybe it’s a dream.

Their enemies are their demons; their demons are their regrets.

But they are the other’s angel.

Their story never ends with a smile, but maybe this one can.

_ End. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tried a new style...  
> Never again  
> It's like poetry but not idk what it is, tbh  
> Sorry about the wait on any new updates, I've been working on a few stories and I've been re-writing an old Hetalia fanfic


End file.
